A secret Ride
by MpM2932
Summary: Ryu and Megu find themselves in romantic and unexpected situtation that is going to change their lives. But beware of all the happiness and sadness they are going to experience.


Megu was standing alone, staring at the bright blue sky. Happy that she was never going to forget such a beautiful moment. Why was she so silent that day? All she could do was think about someone…

Since Ryu abandoned Pluto, his personality was more open. He seemed happier and relaxed, now they all made fun things together and went to parties, etc. Somehow this was bothering Megu, now he's mysterious personality was another… memory.

But Ryu noticed this strange Megu, and decided to talk to her after class finished not sure of what to say, the only person that still made him shy was Megu. When they where together he was almost as quite as before, but he tried to look interesting in front of here even though this meant not being himself.

He remembered one day when he was talking to Kyu

FLASHBACK

-Kyu: What's wrong with you?

-Ryu: Nothing, why?

-Kyu: You are acting strange lately, specially near Megu, is that you like her or what?

-Ryu: I don't like her in "that" way; honestly I don't feel different near her.

-Kyu: Perhaps, or you really don't notice. Maybe you should be more attentive next time.

END FLASHBACK

This had happened two days ago, and the he thought that the moment of truth was approaching. Bell Ranged.

Megu was talking with Kinta, giving him advices to seduce women or just to make him think he could. But when she was about to leave she remembered a notebook she needed to study so she said goodbye to him and head back to the classroom.

Ryu was regretting by not being brave enough to tell her to wait. No. He couldn't, but decided to call her after. He was concentrated organizing his stuff when two cold and soft hands blocked his view, instantly he made a karate movement and threw the person unconscious to the ground.

What was his surprise when he saw that it was MEGU! He ran to where she was laying and tried to make her back but she didn't reacted. Scared he took Megu in his arms and took the notebook that was at her side. He thought "I can't leave her like that, if I take her to his house her sister is going to kill me. Kyu is also going to do it, I have to take her to a place where she is calmed and where nobody cant find us". So he called to a hotel at an hour of the city, then called a taxi, then called Kyu and finally Megu's sister and invented a huge lie.

During the ride Megu was still unconscious, but Ryu couldn't help but observe her in every detail. She amused him, not only by her beauty also by her personality so secure, nice and intelligent. So he couldn't help but touch her hair softly and hugged her, all the ride.

When they finally arrived, he took her to her room next to him. Then he let her sleep, and dream. She was dreaming of him, of them together until the dream finished when they where marrying (how weird). Then she woke up, she was not in school or in any place she met before so she was scared. But then she went to the room next door and saw Ryu's necklace, his school-back and other things. In her mind she made a quick resume of what was happening, she was in a strange place with Ryu. Sounds perfect.

She went to the bathroom; wash her face, fixed her hair and left the building to look for him. The place was full of trees, an enormous forest in a mystery place but with her photographic memory she learned the path perfectly. Then she arrived to an abandoned and destroyed small house, she felt a strange feeling as she entered an incredible peace. So she sat there looking through the destroyed walls, sunshine.

Between the last rays of sunshine a familiar silhouette was drawn, it was he. He couldn't see her because of the sun, but she was waiting for him. When he could saw her, he ran towards her.

-Ryu: Oh Megu I was so worried. You never seemed to wake up.

-Megu: Hahahaha, I have a deep sleep. But what is this all about.

"Ryu thought: If I tell her I am here for a case she is not going to want to leave so soon. I am going to invent something"

-Ryu: It was incredible, when I hit you not knowing it was you. Mr. Dan came rushing to tell us that a pop up case came and that he had to send us now, so he told me to bring you here to investigate. And also to relax because it is about some lost animals "what a stupid reason! He thought", so we have to stay here some days…

-Megu: Awsome, well if it is that we cant refuse and let have fun! Hahaha

-.Ryu: hahaha, are you hungry? We could go to eat something to the small town 30 minutes walking from here.

-Megu: Let's go! I think it is going to be cool! Lets go to prepare okay?

He nodded and then they went merrily walking through the forest. Happy to be together, secretly willing that they where a couple. Not knowing how much consequences there were going to happen with their happiness.


End file.
